


Bad Enough for You

by awkwardFawn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Jean Kirstein, Dead Marco Bott, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardFawn/pseuds/awkwardFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Eren and Jean have been fighting but what happens when Eren is dragged from the scene and Jean is the only one left there when Levi discovers the mess? What will happen to Jean? How will things turn out for the future?<br/>(Oneshot that could be continued with enough reviews)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Enough for You

**Author's Note:**

> Ello loves, this is my first AOT story. Just a lil yaoi oneshot for starters. Song reference: Bad Enough for You by All Time Low, though the nightcore cover is good too. I love this ship and know it's not popular, but hey, there's bound to be others who ship it out there. Please don't hate on any ship because I know that's been a big problem lately. So please, if you don't like it, don't read it, and don't leave hate. Kay thanks. Now on to the story~

Jean and Eren had gotten into yet another fight, both unmarked but they made quite the mess of the kitchen. Eren had been dragged from the scene by Mikasa before any of the superiors of the survey corps could find out who all was involved. Jean had stayed by the mess and had been trying to calm down so he wouldn't make things worse and go after Eren again. That's how Captain Levi had found him, standing alone amongst the ruins of broken and dirty dishes in the kitchen, leaning against a counter and taking slow deep breaths.  
"Tch. Don't tell me, let me guess. They dropped themselves?" He asked sarcastically with his usual unimpressed expression adorning his face.   
"No, Jeager st-" Jean tried to explain but was cut off by Levi raising his hand.   
"Whatever the brat did, doesn't matter. You're here with the mess so you'll clean it up." Captain Levi said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.   
"But-"  
"No buts. Now clean."   
Jean sighed and went to the nearby closet to get the cleaning supplies. Heichou was still there when he got back and Jean began to wonder if he was going to help or just supervise. "I can just throw away the broken plates right?" He asked.   
Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes. They'll be useless if you try and piece them back together." He shifted further into the kitchen and leaned against the wall next to the door. Jean watched him for a moment and just stared. He was secretly admiring the corporal but he would never admit that. He didn't have to though, Levi could tell when people were simply looking at him and when they were looking at him. "Oi, just because they call you horseface doesn't mean you should actually act like one. Stop standing around gawking and get back to cleaning."  
Jean wordlessly snapped into action and began picking up the broken pieces of the plates. He swept them up into a pile along with the larger pieces of leftover food that had been on the dirty dishes. He was on his hands and knees on the ground and was scraping the messy pile into a trash barrel. He wordlessly went to take the barrel out but was stopped by a 'tch' noise. "What?" He asked, turning around.   
"Take that out when you're done cleaning." Levi said. He hadn't moved a muscle still and was watching Jean carefully.   
Jean simply rolled his eyes and brought the barrel back into the kitchen. He went back to cleaning the floor while Levi supervised. At some point during his scrubbing the corporal had snuck up behind him and was now no less than three feet away. Heichou's eyes had lingered for far too long and he began to notice small little interesting things about Jean that he hadn't noticed before.  
'So the horseface isn't actually all that bad looking? Maybe it's just when he's not shooting his trap off that he seems bearable...... and maybe even handsome.' he thought. Then his eyes wandered further south and he couldn't help but notice that Jean's shirt was too short to be acceptable for uniform. It seemed fine when he had the edges tucked in, but now that the blonde was bent over, his shirt had become untucked. 'Not a bad view either. He's definitely more fit than he seems. Well built and his ass looks rather -' he cut off his thoughts before he could let himself get carried away. 'His uniform isn't up to code, that needs to be addressed.' He waited for Jean to finish cleaning which took longer than expected considering he was really trying to make sure he wouldn't have to re-do it.   
"Okay, Corporal how does this look?" He asked sitting on his knees, turning his head and jumping when he realized how close Levi was to him. Jean came face to face with Levi's stomach and gulped a bit, trying not to look down. Though he was sure that he was gay, he hadn't told anyone other than his closer friends like Connie and Sasha and he didn't need Heichou knowing that.   
"You did well. It looks just fine." Levi said, smirking just a tiny bit. "Also you have a dress code violation that needs to be addressed. Take that garbage out and meet me in my office." He ordered. Without waiting for a response he turned and walked out of the room, unconsciously swaying his hips with more than enough sass.  
Jean watched the sassy swaying hips, waiting until Levi was far enough away that he wouldn't be heard. "W-was the corporal just .... smirking? At me?" He wondered aloud. 

~ One trash trip later~   
Levi's P.O.V.

I sat in my office considering whether or not I should go through with this or simply give him a write off. The write off was certainly easier and more professional but then how would I be able to justify the smirk without seeming like some sadistic maniac. I'm sadistic, yes, but a maniac? Maniac would be a word better suited to a person like Hanji. Shitty glasses. She never ceases to annoy me, especially when I'm already in a foul mood. On the topic of foul moods, that's clearly what was emanating from Jean now that he had entered my office. He looked like he had just been attacked by a bale of hay from the stables or something, but on him it looked damn good. "Lock the door behind you." I stated without thinking. Clearly I was going to go through with this now. Too late to turn back without awkwardness and a loss of explanation.  
He did as told and pinned me with a look. "All I'm going to say is that this horse joke has gone too far." He picked some more straw out of his hair and placed it in the waste bin near my desk. So considerate. I nodded and would have felt bad for him except that I knew they wouldn't continue to tease him if he didn't react in the way he did.   
"Well that is another strike against the dress code, as bizarre as it may be. Care to try and give me a reason that I shouldn't count both against you and write you up?" I said sounding as exasperated as I should have felt. In actuality I felt quite anxious because even I didn't know how this was going to play out.  
He stuttered, looking at me as if I were a titan or something. "I-I ... um ... what?"  
"The reason you're in here. Your dress code violations. Firstly, your shirt is too short, presumably too small as well. Secondly, and the most recent, the straw in your hair." I stated simply, going about it as if it were business as usual.  
"Seriously?" He asked, with the confused look on his face.  
"Seriously." I confirmed. "What did you think you were called in here for?" I asked as I shifted to the side of my desk instead of behind it.   
"I-I don't know, something about the fight? Something about replacing the dishes? Something about messing with your precious brat?" He said the last one with a bit of venom that caught me off guard.  
"Excuse me? What are you trying to say here?" I said, with as much sass as I felt necessary.  
"Oh don't give me that. I know you and him have a thing, it's painfully obvious." Jean spat.  
"Oh really? Well that shows how much you know. The only tie the brat and I have is that I'm supposed to keep him safe. Official babysitter is what I like to call it. .... Me and the brat? Tch. Disgusting." I said, making my position on the topic perfectly clear.  
"That's good. So you are solo then?" Jean asked with a smirk.  
'When did this become about me and not about his dress code violations?' I thought as I assesed the conversation. "Define solo?" I smirked, playing his little game would be entertaining enough.  
"Solo, as in alone, as in without another, as in single." He said, rolling his eyes just a bit.  
"I suppose that I would fall in to that category." I said, now eyeing him up and down. I could tell that he was playing the same game that I had started and now I wasn't sure I wanted a part of it. His whole attitude seemed to have shifted from scared cadet, to sexual deviant.  
"Hm, so then ..... what are we going to do about this dress code violation again?" He asked with a slight purr.  
"Well, I can't let you leave until the violations have been fixed." I said, trying to remain professional.  
"What would you say if I told you there was a third violation that needs assessment?" He asked with a devilish grin.  
"What is it?" I asked, exasperatedly, even though I was curious as to what it was going to be.  
"Why don't you come here and inspect so you can find out for yourself?" He said with clear lust in his eyes. The sentence was suggestive enough that his agenda was now perfectly clear. Even though my mind told me I didn't want any part of this, I was still moving towards him, ready to inspect. My mind didn't want this, but my body definitely did. I strutted my way over to him slowly and placed my hands on his shoulders before looking up into his eyes.  
"This warrants a strip search, you know that right?" I said, with a purr to my own voice that I hadn't quite expected.  
"Search away." He said with that same lustful glimmer in his eyes. I began by taking off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. I smirked as I pulled up his barely tucked in shirt.  
"Violation one, the shirt." I said as I looked back up at him. Then I began to take off said violation button by button until it fell to the floor as well. He hadn't been wearing his harnessing straps either so that made things easier and yet another violation. "Violation two, no 3DMG harnessing."  
"I hadn't even noticed that one." He said with a slight chuckle. I looked away from his face now and down to his bare, toned chest. Granted it wasn't quite as toned as my own, but it was quite impressive for someone who was barely a year past being a cadet. I didn't even realize it when I reached out to run my hand over his toned muscles that had temporarily captivated me. "Corporal?" He said, effectively grabbing my attention.  
I looked up at him and before I could even ask what he wanted his lips were on my own. I was admittedly caught off guard and it took me a moment to react. Unfortunately it took me a moment too long because the second I moved to kiss back he pulled away.  
"S-sorry." He whispered, clearly thinking that I was denying him.   
"No. I ... I was just caught off guard." I said, trying to somehow save the situation.  
"I shouldn't have done that though. Any of it." He said, looking away from me. He began to turn around and I could tell he was going to leave. I panicked a bit and ran around him, stopping him dead in his tracks. I placed a hand on his neck and pulled him down to me for a kiss of my own. It was his turn to be shocked and it took him a while to react since I had caught him off guard this time.  
When he finally kissed back I pressed closer and wrapped my free arm around his waist. He then encircled me in his arms and pulled me closer to him. The kiss was simple, and probably bruising to both our lips, but it didn't matter at the moment. After a while we pulled away from each other.  
"I said, you caught me off guard. I didn't say I hated it." I whispered, feeling quite vulnerable. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "So shall we continue this little routine search?" I asked with a certain amount of teasing in my voice.  
"Well you've only found two of four violations, officially." He said, grinning at me.  
"Hm, well, number three is your hair with all that straw in it." I pointed out, standing on my toes and reaching up to brush it out of his hair. I didn't mind much that it wound up on the ground because I could always clean it up later.  
"Now it's just up to you to find the last one."  
"Why do i get the feeling i'm going to find more than just one more?" I asked as I ran my hands through his soft two-tone hair.   
He shrugged. "Only one way to find out."  
I shook my head and pulled him down for another quick kiss. Then I stripped myself of my own jacket as well as my cravat just to make things easier. I ran my hands down his chest again but this time continued on down to his hips. Admittedly I was a bit nervous, but then again humanity's strongest soldier had to have some small weaknesses somewhere. I moved slowly, moving my hands over to his pants button. I undid it slowly and then unzipped him as well. That's when I found the next violation.  
"Violation four, no underwear with uniform." I said, already feeling myself being turned on by the thought that he might have partially planned this. He only grinned down at me and I felt my lustful side start to finally take over. The weakness leaving and being replaced with outright sexuality and confidence.  
He placed a hand under my chin and tilted my head up towards him. "Correct. So what's my punishment, Corporal~?" He purred as he looked into my eyes. I shuddered just a bit and grinned just thinking about what I could possibly do.  
"Hm, that depends, are you asking to be bottom?" I was being blunt because there was really no sexy way of asking someone that question.  
"I'm willing to do whatever you want me to. It's all up to you." He said, with that same gleam in his eyes.  
I nodded, knowing full well that his ass would be sore later, not mine. I stripped myself of my shirt and then stepped closer to him. "Alright, on your knees then, unless you want it dry." I said with that sadistic tone that I knew he would love. Just as I suspected he obeyed right away and began to undo my pants. He took my half hard member out and stroked it a bit before licking the tip with his tongue. I gasped just a bit because he really knew what he was doing, much to my surprise. He then began to take my cock entirely into his mouth, coating it thoroughly with saliva. Once he was done with that and I was hard as a rock, he bent himself over my desk and removed his pants. He stuck his own fingers in his mouth, clearly planning on preparing himself, luckily I was quicker and surprised him as I pushed my first finger in.  
"I-I was going to do that." He panted breathlessly.  
"What sort of punishment would it be if I let you do it yourself?" I chided as I began to thrust my finger in to his tight ass. His only response was a moan as he let me prepare him. I pushed the second finger in with some difficulty and had to go slow. It was clear this wasn't his first time by the way he acted, but I could tell it had been a while since he had been with anyone.  
By the time I got my third finger in to accommodate for my thickness, he was whimpering with both pain and pleasure which was the most beautiful symphony of moans I had ever heard at that point. When I finally removed my fingers he was pressed flat on the desk, legs spread wide apart and ass high in the air, just waiting for me. I stroked myself a few more times just to make sure there would be enough saliva between the both of us. Then I lined myself up and pushed all the way in slowly so he could adjust.  
"A-ahh, C-corporall~ Y-you're so ... big." He moaned out as he let his body adjust. I simply grinned and leaned over him.  
"Mmmm, and you're so warm and tight~" I purred into his ear. He gasped and I assumed it was partially because of his erection being pressed up against the cool wood of the desk due to me leaning over him. We stayed like that for a few more moments of silence before he started to wiggle his hips a bit, signaling me to move. I leaned up and gripped his hips tightly before pulling back and giving a slow and powerful thrust. We both moaned in unison and I couldn't help but hope that no one was waiting outside my office or was even in the same hall as my office was.  
"M-more." He whimpered eagerly. I smirked and gave another slow thrust, same speed and same power as before, just enough to tease him. I leaned over him for a moment and licked up his spine as I picked up a slow pace of thrusts where they were hard but not fast. After maybe five thrusts he was pushing his hips back against my own trying to get even more.  
I stopped completely, still sheathed inside him. "Nah-uh-uh. This is your punishment remember~" I cooed.  
He groaned and whimpered some more and I could only guess that he was pretty well beyond the point of verbal communication. I began to thrust at the same slow pace, which was also torture to me I might add. With every thrust he would still push back against me and clench a bit around me but I was past the point of caring right now. I began to pick up speed and power as the tease became too much for me to handle.  
Soon enough I was pounding into him and the desk was squeaking in protest underneath us as it shook. The sound of our conjoined moans filled the air and for the second time that afternoon I had found a symphony that I never wanted to forget.  
I was close, for sure, and by the way his hand was sliding over his own cock and bumping into the desk, I could tell he was close too. He moaned like a whore, but I loved every second of it. It fueled me to continue on even faster and faster.  
It reached the point where he practically screamed my name, not my title but my actual name. Then he clenched around me and came across the front side of my desk. About two thrusts later I followed him into orgasm and came inside him. We both collapsed onto the desk top and I laid on top of him for a while, just panting and catching my breath.  
"Wow ...." He breathed, still bathing in the afterglow of orgasm.  
"Fuck." I mumbled in disbelief. "You should violate the dress code more often."   
He chuckled a bit and nodded in agreement. "I'll see what I can do, Corporal." He teased.  
"Next time we're going to my room though." I noted, seeing how disheveled my desk was and knowing there would be come all across the front that I would have to clean up later.  
"Next time?" He asked, with a hopeful tone.  
"Don't get too cocky now, horseface. This doesn't make us married or anything." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"So what does it make us? Dating? Fuck Buddies? I'm fine with whatever, I just need to know so I don't overstep a boundary." He said with a bit of sarcasm.  
"........ Boyfriends?" I mused over the word. It seemed appealing but it wouldn't be a term I would use in front of others. "Secret boyfriends I suppose."  
He nodded and turned his head to look at me. "Well then, boyfriend, would you mind getting your dick out of my ass so I can kiss you properly?" He said, this time his tone full of playful sarcasm. I grinned and pulled out, noticing him wince as I did so. He wouldn't be walking properly any time soon.  
"Better?" I asked, raising my eyebrows just a bit.  
"Much. Now come here." He said, pulling me by my waist towards him. He leaned in and gently kissed me before parting my lips with his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my tongue intertwine itself with his. It was, needless to say, a near perfect kiss. Where he got so many skills, I didn't want to know. He was mine now, and that's all there was to it. We pulled away from the kiss, panting softly again and we both smiled at each other. I could already tell that I was falling hard for him and I had no clue of what to do about it.  
Over the next week he continued to be a delinquent and I continued to punish him for it in the most pleasurable ways. There was something exciting about him always wanting to defy me, maybe because no one had ever tried to before. Regardless over the course of that week we had learned nearly everything about each other's bodies. There were nights where we went several rounds and nights where it was just cuddling and the 'punishment' was put off for later. The nights spend being gentle and sweet were the ones that made me realize what a relationship was really supposed to be like because I had never had anything like this. It had always just been about sex in the past, but now, I had someone who cared. Someone I could call my own and someone who was happy to be with me simply because I was me. 

~Time Skip~  
Jean's P.O.V.

Ever since that first night I had been head over heels for the corporal and nothing had stopped me from giving my everything to him. He was only my second relationship. The first had been Marco and he had passed away after only a month of being with him. It wasn't until about five months later that I fell for Levi. People usually put a limit on how long you should mourn the dead, but quite honestly living in this world, you never really stop mourning. I loved Marco, and admittedly I still do and I still miss him every now and then when I think of him or when Levi does something that Marco used to do. But Marco would have wanted to see me happy and wouldn't have wanted me to mourn after him forever. I knew that much.  
Another thing that I knew was that I loved Levi. We had been together for about five months and I already knew for sure that I loved him more than anything. He was more than what I had expected initially and it was amazing to see the side of him that no one else got to see. For example, he loves cuddling but will never admit it, even though he knows I won't judge him for it. Another thing is that he loves teasing me and honestly I love teasing him back. After our third month of dating he stopped caring about what others might think and we made the decision to tell our friends about our relationship. It was quite entertaining to see Hanji's face when we made the joke that I was pregnant as well. His sense of humor meshes with mine so well it's ridiculous and sometimes I wonder if we were made for each other.   
So now after five months of pure amazingness I stood there, in front of him, seeing him down on one knee with a small box in his hand and I couldn't contain my excitement. I honestly felt like I was about to explode completely or just spontaneously combust. Then he looked up into my eyes as he opened the box and said those words. "Jean Kirschtein, would you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"  
Of course right as he finished the question I began to squeal like a little girl and say "Yes." at least a thousand times. (Hanji's reaction mimicked mine when she found out.) He then slipped the ring on to my finger and then stood up and kissed me just like we had when we first started dating. His arms around my shoulders, mine around his waist, and the warm taste of him on my lips and all throughout my mouth as we made out like teenagers. We didn't pull away until Mike came up to us and started sniffing the ring that was on my hand and at Levi's waist. We both laughed a bit and Mike congratulated us.  
The wedding was to take place in winter at the beginning of december so we could honeymoon during Levi's birthday. (my idea). So when the invitations were passed out of course there was the comment from Eren. "So who's wearing the dress?" I was about to make a slightly rude remark when Levi stepped in.  
"You. You're the maid of honor, brat." He said. I giggled just a bit and kissed Levi's cheek as we watched Eren's face turn pink and then red. Since Levi was posing as the 'bride' he would be wearing a white tux. I couldn't wait to see him actually hold Eren to the dress standard though.

 

Okay, I'm cutting it off here, but if it gets enough reviews I will consider actually writing the wedding chapter. Soooo yeah. I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry about the lack of detail at times and all the little time skips. It was supposed to be a simple oneshot and I started adding so much more plot than that. So anyways, just leave a comment for me if you want me to write out the wedding.


End file.
